Batman: Arkham Knight
Batman: Arkham Knight is the sequel to Batman: Arkham City. It was released on June 23, 2015 Plot In the explosive finale to the Arkham series, Batman faces the ultimate threat against the city he is sworn to protect. The Scarecrow returns to unite an impressive roster of super villains, including Penguin, Two-Face and Harley Quinn, to destroy The Dark Knight forever. Batman: Arkham Knight introduces Rocksteady’s uniquely designed version of the Batmobile, which is drivable for the first time in the franchise. The addition of this legendary vehicle, combined with the acclaimed gameplay of the Batman Arkham series, offers gamers the ultimate and complete Batman experience as they tear through the streets and soar across the skyline of the entirety of Gotham City. Characters Heroes/Allies *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl/Oracle *James Gordon *Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Tim Drake/Robin *Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Alfred Pennyworth *Lucius Fox *Aaron Cash *Azrael *Mr. Freeze *Red Hood Villains/Adversaries *Scarecrow *Harley Quinn *The Penguin *Two-Face *The Riddler *Arkham Knight *Poison Ivy Other *Firefly *Professor Pyg *Man-Bat *Deathstroke Locations *Gotham City Gameplay Similar to Batman: Arkham Asylum and Batman: Arkham City, Batman : Arkham Knight contains a variety of gameplay mechanics, including combat, stealth, puzzle solving, and exploration. New gameplay elements include the addition of fighting the Arkham Knight's tanks with the Batmobile at certain segments, at times using the Batmobile to solve puzzles, or just using it for faster movement around the city (although you can still choose to travel to your next objective on foot like in the first two games of the trilogy if you prefer). There are also plenty of optional unlockable side missions where you track down different villains and attempt to bring them to justice. After completing the main story of Scarecrow and the Arkham Knight, players must complete all the optional side missions to obtain the final ending of Batman: Arkham Knight. The game has much more content and replay value than any Batman video game to date, including many AR challenges, episodes where you play as different characters, and the aforementioned side missions, as well as all the elements of other Batman games, plus new additions. This is likely why Batman: Arkham Knight is said to be "the ultimate and complete Batman experience." Voice Actors *Kevin Conroy as Batman *Tara Strong as Harley Quinn *Troy Baker as Two-Face *Nolan North as The Penguin *Wally Wingert as The Riddler *John Noble as Scarecrow *Ashley Greene as Barbara Gordon/Oracle *Scott Porter as Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Jonathan Banks as James Gordon *Mark Hamill as The Joker Development History In 2012, it was revealed in Variety that Rocksteady was developing a silver age prequel, about Batman's first meeting with the Joker, described as "highly stylized."[https://web.archive.org/web/20130219035728/http://variety.com/article/VR1118056432 Warner's super vision] -Variety.com Rocksteady's sliver age game has never been mentioned again, and a gritty prequel developed by WB Games Montréal appeared soon after. Retail Editions To be added Soundtrack To be added Gallery ArkhamKnight.jpg|Xbox One cover. Batman-ArkhamKnight-BatsuitRender.png Arkham Knight.jpg Arkham Knight 01.jpg Arkham Knight-Batmobile.jpg Batman_solo-Arkham Knight.jpg Batmoblie-Arkham Knight.jpg Batmobile-arkhamseriesfinale.jpg HarleyQuinn_Arkham Knight.jpg Fire-Bat.jpg ArkhamVillains_Twoface-Penguin-Harley.jpg The penguin arkham knight.png HarleyQuinn-arkhamKnight.jpg ThearkhamKnight.jpg Arkham_Knight_logo.jpg 75th_anniversary-Batman.jpg|GameStop Exclusive: Batman 75th Anniversary Poster (While supplies last) ArkhamKnight-HQ-Preorder.jpg CommissonerGordon-ArkhamKnight.jpg|James Gordon EvolutionaryBat-Arkhamseries.jpg|The evolution of The Bat. Bats-attack.jpg Bats_Oracle.jpg Bats-batmoblie-AK.jpg batsdoubletakedown.jpg Batsthrowdown.jpg Bats-autocall.jpg Falconeshipping-AK.jpg Feargang-AK.jpg Gotham-AK.jpg Gotham-batpatrol.jpg Two-Face-AK.jpg Twoface-Penguin-AK.jpg TheBatmobile-ArkhamKnight-closeup.jpg The Riddler-AK.jpg Riddler-batmobilechallange-AK.jpg Riddler-BatmobileChallenge-AK 2.jpg leapaction-Bats-AK.jpg RoaringBatmobile-AK.jpg Penguin-ArkhamKnight.jpg GothamCity Batsky.jpg Gordon closeup-AK.jpg BatmanOracle.jpg Batman RiddlerChallange.jpg Batman-AK.jpg Bat-tossing-AK.jpg Bats-Oracle.jpg Bats_Gordon-AK.jpg Arkham-KnightBatmoblie.jpg HQ-ArkhamKnight.jpg ArkhamKnight render-358x500.jpg BAK Sshot056.jpg BAK Sshot060.jpg ArkhamKnightBatmobileBatsinbackground.jpg Batman-AK2.jpg ArkhamKnight-army.jpg Air-bat.jpg Batmobile-battlemode_vs_tanks.jpg Batmobile-challange.jpg Batman-Arkham-Knight-battlemode-xp.jpg Batman-arkham-knight-conceptart.jpg ArkhamKnight's army.jpg Wal-Mart_ArkhamKnight-exclusive.jpg|Wal-Mart Exclusive: Batmobile Prototype skin Batmanwatches-riot.jpg Batmobile-render3D.png Batmoblie-sewerchase.jpg Bat-battle-mode-Batmoblie.jpg Batmobile-charging.jpg Batman-knight-gotham.jpg ArkhamKnight-armed.jpg Crane-AK.jpg Scarecrow-arkhamKnight.jpg Scarecrow-disfiguredment-arkhamknight.jpg TheScarecrow-Arkham_Knight.jpg Batman-ak-rescue.jpg Batman-AK-remote-batarang.jpg Batman-ak-uppercut_combo-batmobile.jpg Batman-ak-shockattack.jpg Batman-ak-bat-battlemode_batmobile.jpg Batgirl Batman Arkham Knight.jpg Robin Batman Arkham Knight promo ad.jpg Nightwing Batman Arkham Knight promo ad.jpg Catwoman Batman Arkham Knight promo ad.jpg PoisonIvy_Batman_ArkhamKnight_promoad.jpg The_Riddler_Batman_Arkham_Knight_promo_ad.jpg Two-Face Batman ArkhamKnightpromoad.jpg Harley Quinn Batman-ArkhamKnight promoad.jpeg James_Gordon_Batman_ArkhamKnight-promoad.jpg Penguin Batman-ArkhamKnight-promoad.jpg Batman Arkham Knight promotional ad-faceOff.jpg Batman_ArkhamKnight_promoad.jpg Oracle BatmanArkhamKnight-promoad.jpg Alfred Batman-ArkhamKnight promoad.jpg LuciusFox Batman ArkhamKnightpromoad.jpg Azrael Batman ArkhamKnight-promoad.jpg ArkhamKnight BatmanArkhamKnight promoad.jpg Scarecrow_BatmanArkhamKnight_promoad.jpg Catwoman AK.gif Batmobile riot-rampage-AK.jpg Street of Terror.jpg PosionIvy AK.jpg Penguin AK-Gangleader.jpg Batmobile Riddler gauntlet game.jpg BatFlight Gotham-night.jpg Azreal returns.jpg ArkhamKnight armada.jpg AK GCP Gordon-Batman.jpg Azrael AK.gif Nightwing AK.gif Robin AK.gif Nightwing AK.jpg Selina AK.jpg Bat vs Knight-faceOff.JPG Arkhambatfamily.jpg DualPlay Batman-Robin.jpg Dual play-Batman Nightwing.jpg Dual play-Batman and Catwoman.jpg Batman ArkhamKnight Season Pass.jpg Batman Bat-disruptor gun.png Lucius Fox Bat-weaponry.png Riddler AK-greasemonkey.jpg Ivy Bat.jpg Azrael Returns.jpg Batman's darkest-Knight.jpg Firefly batmobile chase.jpg Batwing batmobile-transport.jpg Riddler mech.jpg Justice pursuit-Batmobile.jpg Cat Nygma-puzzler.jpg Bat counter-dodge.jpg Detective mode-AK.jpg Batman GCPD.jpg Batwing Batmobile-combinded.jpg Bat-claw takedown.jpg Batwing Batmobile-joint-assult.jpg ArkhamKnights taskforce.jpg Two-Face AK.jpg Bat flytrap.jpg Ark-Knight-Rises.jpg Knight fall.jpg Batman-Arkham-Knight-surrender.jpg Videos Official Batman Arkham Knight Announce Trailer - "Father to Son"|Announcement Trailer. File:Official Batman Arkham Knight Gameplay Trailer -- "Evening the Odds"-0‎|Gameplay Trailer. File:Official Batman Arkham Knight -- Batmobile Battle Mode Reveal|Batmobile - Battle Mode. File:Official Batman Arkham Knight - Ace Chemicals Infiltration Trailer Part 1|Ace Chemicals Infiltration Trailer: Part 1. File:Official Batman Arkham Knight - Ace Chemicals Infiltration Trailer Part 2|Ace Chemicals Infiltration Trailer: Part 2. File:Official Batman Arkham Knight - Ace Chemicals Infiltration Trailer Part 3|Ace Chemicals Infiltration Trailer: Part 3. Official Batman Arkham Knight Trailer – “Gotham is Mine”-0|Gotham is Mine trailer. The Official Batman Arkham Knight Gameplay Video – “Officer Down”|Gameplay Video “Officer Down”. File:Official Batman Arkham Knight Trailer - "All Who Follow You"‎ File:Batman Arkham Knight Live Action Trailer (Be The Batman) File:Official Batman Arkham Knight Gameplay Video – Time To Go To War‎ File:Official Batman Arkham Knight - Harley Quinn Trailer|Harley Quinn Trailer. Batman Arkham Knight - Gameplay TV Spot 2 File:Official Batman Arkham Knight -“The End Begins” E3 Gameplay File:Batman Arkham Knight - Exclusive Red Hood Story Pack GameStop File:Official Batman Arkham Knight – Classified First Look Video File:Official Batman Arkham Knight TV Spot File:Official Batman Arkham Knight Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer References External links To be added Category:Batman: Arkham Knight Category:Arkham Series Category:Video Games